


A Glimpse Into Our World

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AoKise Week 2014] A collection of drabbles/ficlets of varying length written for AoKise Week.</p><p>#1 Lasts: The Burdens of a Horndog. Kise drags Aomine to a long family weekend when all Aomine wants is some alone time with his boyfriend. [Rom/Com]<br/>#2 Graduation: The Prerogative of Adulthood. Graduation is officially over and their relationship should be too. [Rom/Fluff/Angst]<br/>#3 Change: Peach Fuzz. Aomine discovers a new kink. [Rom/Smut]<br/>#4 Road trip: Biwa. Kise is tone deaf and Aomine is head over heels. [Rom/Slice of life]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Burdens of a Horndog

* * *

The Kise residence was a two-story, four bedroom villa in a quiet suburb in Tokyo. As far as Aomine was concerned, the villa was nowhere near big enough to entertain the big and demanding personalities staying over the four day long long-weekend: Kise’s sisters, Kise and him.

They drove up the driveway slowly to not hurt the abundance of flowerbeds that Kise’s mother had framed the driveway with. They went as slow as the car would go without coming to a full stop. Aomine simply stared ahead dully while Kise frantically looked from one rear-view mirror to the other.

“Just a little more to the right….” Kise mumbled to himself.

Aomine had seen no way out of this. Kise had made him promise on four different occasions that they were going to spend this weekend at his parents house and bond like families do, and as fate would have it, the long-weekend was just right after Aomine’s three week dry-spell, much thanks to a basketball tournament in the Philippines for charity. His dry-spell wouldn’t be that much of a problem if it wasn’t for the worst part of being at Kise’s parents house; Kise turned into the epitome of a monk whenever they got anywhere near his family.

An eternity later, they stepped out of the car. No sooner had Aomine closed the door behind him when he heard it.

“Ryouta!” The shrill scream from Kise’s two sisters could break glass. Aomine would have stepped back into the car had he not been caught in the middle of the giggly glomp. For a split second it seemed like Kise wanted to break free, but he was quickly swept up in his sisters’ happy energy and excitedly jumped with them.

“Oh, my God! Ryou-chan! You look amazing!”

“What conditioner are you using? Your hair is so soft!”

“You promised to send us samples, Ryou-chan.”

“What about you two? You haven’t aged a day,” Kise joined the compliment fest and just as Aomine thought there wasn’t going be an end to it, the attention turned to him.

“Aren’t you going to say ‘hi’, grumpy face?” Hanako, the eldest of the three, asked as soon as they settled down.

“Hanako, Aya, hello.”

“Aominecchi’s a little tired after the tournament. He just got back from the Philippines.”

“Oh, the tournament!” Aya exclaimed as if she had heard all about it. “How did that go? Did you take a lot of pictures. Oh! You know what we should do? A slideshow! Right before dinner.”

“I think Aya just wants to know if you have any pictures from the locker room,” Hanako giggled.

“It would definitely add to the slideshow if you have pictures from the locker room.”

“Let us get unpacked and I’ll see what I can do,” Aomine sighed.

“Great! We prepared the guest room downstairs for you.” Aya flashed Aomine a quick smile before she turned to Kise and crooked her arm around his to lead him into the house. “Ryou-chan, your room is just as you left it. We put lots of covers on your bed since the lights may go out around seven tonight and not come back until late, late at night.”

“How come?” Kise asked, completely forgetting that he had luggage to carry to his room.

“Oh, you know, the city is trying to save energy after what happened up north.”

Aomine scratched the back of his head as he went around the car to not only get his luggage but Kise’s as well, knowing that this was going to be the longest long-weekend of the year.

-x-

Once the lights went out, there wasn’t much left to do but to go to bed. They had stayed up a while to tell scary stories, but since most of them ended up in a gigglefest, they all agreed that it was best to call it a day.

Aomine lay in the fold-out couch in the guest room, staring intently at the ceiling with only the sound of his hand grippers' occasional squeak for company. Life was hard right now. In more ways than one. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep, not even after five sets of every physical exercise he could think of that wouldn’t make too much noise.

It had taken Aomine some time to accept that he was a physically needy person in a relationship. He thought Kise would be all shades of needy, but Aomine turned out to be the one. It didn’t have to be sexual, although he wouldn’t mind it if it was. Holding hands worked. Cuddling. Hugs. Kisses. Nuzzling. Spooning. He had gone three weeks without it, and he was thirsty for physical contact, just not with anybody, for this need of his could only be settled by Kise.

Aomine put the hand grippers aside. Modesty be darned. If he didn’t get a cuddle, he could at least get himself off to be able to sleep. Horny and sleep-deprived in his current company could only end one way, and it wouldn’t be pretty.

No sooner had he gotten comfortable, with hands right above his underwear when the door to the guest room creaked open, followed by heavy breathing and a yawn. The family dog. Aomine sighed and looked at the fluffy, medium-sized dog sitting by the door with a pitiful look in his eyes.

“What?”

The dog rose to his feet and wagged his tail.

“I’m sleeping here now. Shoo. Go back to your bed. I’ll get in trouble if I let you sleep here.”

The dog whined and took a few steps closer.

Aya and her father had been very clear on the policy of dogs on couches and beds, especially after Aomine had encouraged the family dog to hop up onto his lap during the slideshow of Imayoshi’s experimental photographs of rocks Aomine had promised to look through six months ago. The family had been very supportive of the pictures they thought Aomine had taken. Aya had commented on how very revealing they were of Aomine’s inner emotional state to which Hanako had elbowed her because Aya had clearly stopped trying to disguise her insults.

“You know what, dog? You can have your bed. Mine’s upstairs.” Aomine patted a spot next to him as he sat up and the dog quickly  jumped up onto the bed and circled the place he was gonna sleep on.

Aomine hurried upstairs as quietly as he could. He snuck into Kise’s bedroom in the dark and could barely see Kise where he lay under layers of covers.

“Kise?” Aomine whispered against the shell of Kise’s ear as he got under the covers and pressed up close with a shiver. He slipped his cold hands under Kise’s pajama shirt and kissed his neck softly.

“Aominecchi?” Kise mumbled groggily. “You can’t be here…”

“Why not? Haven’t you missed me?”

“Of course I’ve missed you, but—”

“How much?”

Kise turned around to face Aomine and looked back at him with a pout.

“Lots.”

“Lots and lots?”

Aomine gently slid his hand across Kise’s cheek as he placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled at the nod he got in reply. He deepened the kiss and rolled over Kise slowly.

“Not in my parents’ house,” Kise mumbled, but kept nuzzling Aomine’s face, leaving a trail of kisses on his chin.

“Please, Kise,” Aomine breathed. “You don’t want me to walk around with the greatest tent ever pitched for the rest of the weekend, do you?”

“What?” Kise laughed.

“I’m serious,” Aomine chuckled. “You do the math. I’ve gone from making love to you everyday to barely seeing you for three weeks. That’s twenty-one days. Five hundred and four hours…”

“Making love, huh?” Kise smiled and wrapped his legs around Aomine’s waist.

“That’s the term you prefer, isn’t it? Besides, it’s got a better ring to it. We’ll be making love, quietly, slowly… no one will know.”

“Alright, let’s do it,” Kise said with a glint in his amber eyes. “But you’ll have to get me in the mood first.”

“I thought you were in the mood.” Aomine grinded his hips against Kise’s slowly to make his point.

“Aominecchi…” Kise said past a silent and needy whimper.

“I’m going, I’m going…”

Aomine disappeared underneath the multitude of covers and expertly removed Kise’s underwear before he nestled onto the bed, in between Kise’s legs. His feet stuck out of the bed, but was hidden by one cover that had slid down and was almost on the floor. Aomine took his time. They were going to be undisturbed for at least ten hours, and he wanted to make every minute count. Kise breathed heavily. His feet slid up Aomine’s back slowly as his toes curled, and he let out a soft moan. A heat coiled in the pit of Aomine’s stomach and that sweet sound that he had longed for what seemed forever. He wanted to push the covers aside to properly watch Kise slowly lose control, but it just wasn’t meant to be.

The door to Kise’s bedroom opened with a low creak, and both Kise and Aomine froze at the soft padded steps coming their way.

Please, let it be the dog, Aomine thought desperately.

“Ryou-chan? Are you sleeping?” Aya asked quietly. Her question was followed by a long silence. Surely, she’d take the hint?

“Ryou-chan?” She tried again a little louder.

Aomine had his cheek flat against Kise’s lower abdomen. He laid absolutely still, finding some comfort in the fact that he was at least cuddling.

“Yeah…?” Kise answered in a shaky whisper. He pulled the covers higher up as Aya sat down by the bed on a small stool.

She sighed.

“I’ve been acting like a bit of a pain today, and I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“I’m not,” Kise said quickly.

“You know how it takes time for me to get used to new things, and yes, I know. Aomine isn’t new. You’ve been fawning over him for some time, but, I don’t know. I always imagined you with another type of person. Someone more bubbly. Aomine seems so serious.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Aomine smiled softly at the high-pitched reply from Kise. He suspected it was his fault, Kise did always have a weak spot for when Aomine slowly caressed the area around his navel.

“But I completely respect your decision and your relationship, Ryou-chan. That’s actually why I’m here. I wasn’t very nice to Aomine today and I was afraid that I had caused some bad tension between you two. Aomine seemed a bit out of sorts today… it wasn’t my intention to be so mean today, Ryou-chan. It’s just… you know. Maybe I’m a little jealous…”

“I understand…” Kise said weakly.

“Ryou-chan, you don’t sound concerned at all! What if you had broken up because of me?”

“I, I don’t think we would, Aya. So stop worrying about it.” Kise bumped the back of Aomine’s head with his thigh.

“Are you alright, Ryou-chan? You seem a little out of breath. Did you catch a cold? Do you need more covers?” Aya got up onto her feet to pull of the one cover that was slipping off the bed. Aomine gulped when he felt Kise tense up underneath him. “Ryou-chan…?” Aya trailed off and Aomine felt the cold against his bare feet, hanging off the end of the bed.

“Aya, wait, I can explain!”

“How dare you fuck my brother in our parents’ house?!” Aya shrieked when she realized that Aomine was underneath the covers and had been all along.

Aomine shoved the covers aside and sat up quickly with a serious look on his face.

“We weren’t gonna fuck, we were gonna make love until you came along and ruined everything!”

“Oh, my God, Aominecchi!” Kise hid behind his hands and hoped that his pajama shirt was long enough to hide anything else he should be hiding.

“I can’t believe you, Ryou-chan!” Aya continued. “We don’t get to do these things in this house! I’m gonna tell mom and dad. But, oh no, wait, this is Ryou-chan we’re talking about. He can do whatever he pleases, including breaking dad’s number one rule!” Aya glared at Aomine and then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room with yet another shriek.

“Aominecchi, you horndog!” Kise whined as he hurried out of bed in search of some pair of pajama pants to hurry after his sister before she told the rest of the house of what she had walked in on.

“What’s the big deal? This can hardly be a surprise to anyone. Come back to bed.”

“No!” Kise ran out of the room after his sister without a glance back.

Aomine flopped back down with a loud sigh. Something told him this was the last time Kise would let him get under the covers with him.


	2. The Prerogative of Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is officially over and their relationship should be too.

* * *

The Generation of Miracles and friends had occupied a small restaurant near Seirin High School. The group had been on graduations all week and Kuroko’s class had been the last one to graduate. No one was holding back tonight. Takao had smuggled beer for everyone in 1,5 liter water bottles used during practice. The rickshaw had finally come to good use. The owners wouldn’t suspect anything until it was too late, and not even then did they interfere. This was their last day of freedom, adulthood lay waiting around the corner.

Kise watched Aomine carefully from where he sat. Aomine laughed at a silly joke he made on Midorima’s expense and shoved Midorima aside playfully as he helped himself to thin slices of fried meat. He picked it up between his forefinger and thumb and tossed it into his mouth while Midorima seemed to comment on Aomine’s manners with disdain. Kise couldn’t hear them properly. He tried to focus on the incoherent story Kagami was telling instead to stop looking at Aomine. The story seemed outrageous enough that the others had to keep correcting him or even protest through loud laughter.

“Okay, that’s it!” Midorima announced loudly, his glasses aslant. “Aomine has had enough. Someone take the bottle away from him.”

The group turned their attention to them.

“W-what’d he do?” Kagami asked, completely oblivious to the crumbles of chips that flew past his lips when he talked.

“I swear, I did nothing,” Aomine said from where he sat next to Midorima. His eyes were half-open and he swayed slightly.

“No, no...he said, and I quote, and I - stop it!” Midorima shoved Aomine’s hand away when he tried to put it over his mouth. “He said: Midorin‒” A hiccup caught in his throat and he put his hand over his chest in surprise. “This is really po...potent beer.”

Takao laughed loudly as Midorima lost his trail of thoughts when he was distracted by the sizzling of the slices of meat Kise put on the table grill. Aomine leaned against the table and caught Kise’s attention with a wink. Kise smiled softly. The surge of butterflies in his stomach made Kise look away, wishing for something stronger than the beer in his still nearly full bottle. School and carefree days were not the only things coming to an end, he thought bitterly.

-x-

“You sure you can handle him?” Kagami asked as the group spilled out of the restaurant in time for everyone to catch the last bus or train.

Kise grabbed Aomine’s hand tightly and put his arm around his waist to keep him upright. He nodded at Kagami’s question.

“Yeah, I got him. It’s not my first time.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you around!” Kagami waved at them and Kuroko quickly followed suit.

“Bye, everyone! Aominecchi,” Kise shook him to have him sober up enough to say goodbye to the large group.

“Uh, yeah, bye. Hey! Midorima, don’t forget!” Aomine called after Midorima and laughed at the reddening blush on his face. Takao looked after them, until Midorima dragged him away by his collar.

“What was that about?” Kise asked as they walked out on the platform. The night was chilly and not many were out at this hour, despite it being Friday.

“I told him to stop being a coward and seal the deal with Takao already.” Aomine leaned in closer, dipping his head slightly to place a wet kiss right underneath Kise’s ear. Kise pursed his lips and moved away as much as he could without losing his grip on Aomine.

“Why would you do that?”

“What? He needed a nudge and I gave him one. If he’s lucky, Takao won’t be uptight about it like you.”

“It’s what we agreed on, remember?” Kise said in a low voice. He quickly cleared his throat just as the train got to the platform.

The ‘it’ Aomine referred to, was their agreement. Not long after Aomine’s first loss to Seirin, they had started to hang out, just the two of them, just like old times. One thing had, surprisingly, led to another. Before Kise could figure out what everything meant, they got intimate. Lazy evenings with the purpose of doing homework together became excuses to do every indecent thing they could think of with each other. Friendly get-outs became romantic dates. It was obvious that it couldn’t go on forever. Their relationship was a whimsicality of youth. They had to grow up. Aomine had agreed to it back then. Whatever it was they had, had to end on graduation day, or they’d find themselves in trouble. It was Kise’s conviction, and he thought that he had convinced Aomine of the same.

Aomine rested his head against Kise’s shoulder once they sat down in the empty train car. He took Kise’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together.

“It’s stupid, y’know. The decision you’ve made.”

“People would talk.”

“People always talk, Kise.”

“You can’t be in this kind of relationship if you want to be in the public eye. We’ve talked about this already. I can’t give you anything that you want. No kids, no marriage, and no boobs,” Kise stressed the last part in hopes to joke the subject away.

“Your ass is a great replacement. I wouldn’t miss boobs,” Aomine mumbled against Kise’s neck. “I don’t need marriage. I’ll just adopt you to get you into my family record. If you don’t wanna have new siblings, we’ll get dogs. Lots of dogs. A ranch of dogs.”

“You’re drunk,” Kise chuckled.

“I’m serious.”

“Then you’ll hate me. In ten, twenty years, you’ll look at this as a waste of time, and if I’m still around, you’ll hate me for taking all of what you could’ve had away from you.”

“Kise.” Aomine sat up straight and waited for Kise to look back at him. Kise turned to face Aomine reluctantly. “If that’s what you truly believe, then you don’t know me at all. I wouldn’t blame you for my own decisions, ever. I want to be with you.”

Aomine kissed Kise softly when he saw Kise’s lower lip quiver.

“How about we postpone our break-up until tomorrow? We’ll go back to your place now, and I’ll remind you over and over again of how much I want you.”

“Your first decision as an adult is to procrastinate?” Kise smiled weakly.

“It’s my prerogative, isn’t it?”

“So...tomorrow then? We'll end it tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Aomine answered easily. “Tomorrow.”


	3. Peach Fuzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine discovers a new kink.

* * *

Aomine was observant on most days. He didn’t have to be it actively, it just came naturally to him, but even so, he didn’t notice the stubble Kise was working on until late one night, when Kise lay in between Aomine’s legs, sucking at the tender flesh of his inner thighs. He was going to say something about it, but he was caught in the feeling of it brush against his wet skin. It was quite the contrast to how soft Kise’s hair felt. The stubble was rough against him. It tickled and made his balls tense with excitement.

“Kise…” Aomine ran his fingers through Kise’s blond locks, keeping himself from pressing his thighs against Kise’s cheeks. Of all the kinks Kise had made Aomine aware of, this one was the most surprising, not to mention unexpected. Who would’ve thought Kise was even able to grow facial hair in the first place?

“Aominecchi, does it feel good?” Kise looked at him with big amber eyes, and Aomine could only nod in response. “You got really hard all of a sudden. You’re still thinking about me, right?”

“Definitely,” Aomine breathed and gulped soon thereafter. He urged Kise forward as he wrapped his legs around Kise’s waist.

“Aominecchi?” Kise placed a soft kiss at the corner of Aomine’s mouth.

“How about you take the lead today?” Aomine asked, his voice shaky. He slid his hands up Kise’s cheeks and kissed him slowly.

“Really?” Kise smiled. He was rarely on top, not that he complained. He loved being bottom, but sometimes he preferred a change. Watching Aomine reach climax with nothing but penetration was just about the most erotic sight Kise had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. “Why the change of heart?”

“I need a reason?” Aomine suddenly gasped when Kise pushed his legs up high, resting them against his shoulders, having one of Aomine’s calves brush against cheek. “What’s with the peach fuzz?”

“You like it?” Kise rubbed his cheek against Aomine’s calf with a grin.

“Like it? I’m about to fucking cum.” Aomine was quick to arch the small of his back as Kise pushed himself inside as gently as he could. He rolled his hips slowly, gripping Aomine’s legs tightly.

“Aominecchi, you can’t just say stuff like that,” Kise said in a heated voice, fixing his eyes onto Aomine’s lips and slowly tailed his gaze down his chin when he caught the sheen of sweat on his neck. Aomine’s chest heaved up and down with every heavy breath he took as Kise found his pace.

“C’mere,” Aomine moaned and reached his hands out for Kise to lean in over him and fold his legs to his chest. Aomine cupped Kise’s face as soon as he was within range, blue meeting amber right before Aomine led him into a deep kiss. Kise’s pace never faltered. He kept it steady, knowing exactly when he found that special spot that had Aomine run his arms tighter around him and bite at his neck with low grunts. 

The moments right before climax were the ones Aomine hated as much as he loved. He became vulnerable in Kise’s arms, completely aware of how deep inside of him Kise was. The stars that sparked up behind his tightly closed eyelids were Kise’s doing, and suddenly, he wasn’t in control of himself anymore. His body obeyed every small command that came from Kise’s touches and kisses. He wanted to quietly breathe through every exquisite sensation that traveled like wildfire up his spine and exploded at the back of his head, but it was too overwhelming, and he found himself moaning and even whimpering with utmost need. He came hard, with Kise still thrusting into him, feeling the stubble against the nape of his neck through the searing white light.

“Aominecchi…” Kise’s soft voice echoed through the hazy white noise in his ears.

“You have to get rid of that stubble,” was the first thing Aomine said hoarsely. “And if you’re going for a beard, I’ll shave it off in your sleep.”

“I thought you liked it,” Kise pouted and rubbed his cheek against Aomine’s to remind him.

“Get rid of it,” Aomine said again as he touched Kise’s face. “You can grow it back in the off-season.”


	4. Biwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise is tone deaf and Aomine is head over heels.

* * *

The mild breeze blew through the open car window by the passenger seat. Aomine pushed his sunglasses higher up his nose and tried to do it in the same dramatic fashion Midorima did. He looked at himself in the side view mirror quickly, his attention soon shifting back to the gorgeous green of the trees they swooshed by and the glittering blue of the lake behind them.

Kise had gotten his driver's license two weeks prior, and he had found his new car reading through some ads on a bulletin board. He had gotten it for cheap from some old man who seemed to run a junkyard in the outskirts of Tokyo. The car was rusty at places. One of the seat belts in the backseat was stuck and completely out of function. The interior was a bright green and yellow that clashed with the car's black paint. In short, it was Kise's pride and joy.

Aomine only had to look at it once to know that he wanted to partake in this trip to Lake Biwa. There was something charming, almost enchanting about the pitiful car, that promised adventure. It had character and a functioning stereo, what else could they ask for on their first road trip in Kise’s first car?

Aomine drummed his fingers against his knees absentmindedly, humming along to the greatest hit of the summer with Kise quickly joining in. It was the greasiest pop imaginable, but after hearing it for the twentieth time, there was no choice but to sing along. Kise knew all of the lyrics and sang without inhibition, even when he missed the high notes. He, too, drummed along. He hit his fingers softly against the steering wheel, muttering an ‘oops’ when he accidentally set off the horn.

It was almost a six hour drive from Tokyo to Lake Biwa that was a stone throw’s away from Kyoto. They had made countless stops already, and were probably behind schedule, but Aomine could do nothing but enjoy the ride. He felt at ease here, with Kise next to him, and nothing but the beauty of a perfect summer day passing them by. Aomine glanced at Kise from behind his sunglasses and smiled. Kise was still singing, swaying his head slightly.

Warmth spread throughout his chest in a way that had become familiar to him. Watching Kise do mundane things made butterflies flutter in his stomach. It had been embarrassing to admit, but the joy he got out of it made up for any inconvenient feeling that surged when Kise caught him looking and demanded an explanation he had already heard dozens of times.

The road seemed to stretch on forever, and as Aomine slowly dozed off to the mix of the song on the radio and Kise’s tone deaf singing, he found himself thinking that forever didn’t seem long enough.


End file.
